Ramen Langganan
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: Salah satu pegawai di kedai ramen langganan Sasuke bertingkah aneh padanya dan Sasuke tak masalah dengan tingkah anehnya tersebut (A SasuNaru Fanfic) FailSummary! For RnR


**Ramen Langganan**

 **By Akira Veronica Lianis**

 **A SasuNaru fanfic**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

Menjadi kuli bangunan bukanlah cita-cita Sasuke. Tapi apalah daya. Dia tak pintar dan hanya lulusan SD. Ia tak bisa melanjutkan sekolah karena tersandung biaya. Orangtuanya sudah tiada. Ia hanya memiliki seorang kakak yang hidup susah bersamanya di sebuah apartemen kumuh.

Sepertinya tak perlu menceritakan lebih lanjut bagaimana hidup Sasuke. Dilihat dari tampang gantengnya yang tertutup debu saja sudah terlihat kalau dia hidup kesulitan.

Walaupun begitu. Sasuke tak pernah protes pada Tuhan apalagi sampai mengutuk Tuhan. Ia malah bersyukur karena dengan hidup seperti ini ia tak akan pernah di dekati oleh yang namanya penjilat atau bertemu orang-orang munafik.

Sasuke menikmati hidupnya. Dan kakaknya mengajarinya untuk selalu bersyukur dengan apapun yang diberikan Tuhan pada mereka. Apapun itu.

Sasuke merogoh sakunya yang lusuh. Ia menemukan sedikit uang disana yang dititipkan kakaknya tadi pagi. Kakaknya berpesan padanya untuk membeli ramen di kedai ramen kecil langganan mereka sepulang Sasuke kerja.

Dan Sasuke langsung melesat menuju kedai tersebut.

Kedai cukup ramai sore ini.

Sasuke agak enggan dengan keramaian jadi Sasuke menunggu diluar kedai sampai kedai agak sepi walau Sasuke harus terkena beberapa butiran hujan yang sore ini jatuh dari langit.

Setelah kedai dirasa agak sepi. Sasuke masuk.

Sasuke anak yang tahu diri. Ia kotor dan bau. Jadi dia tidak mau asal masuk kedai yang ramai hingga membuat pelanggan kedai ini risih. Makanya tadi ia menunggu kedai agak sepi.

Di balik counter, Sasuke bisa melihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah tersenyum padanya.

Sasuke mengenalnya. Tentu saja. Ia sudah sering membeli ramen disini jika sang kakak tidak sempat memasak untuk mereka.

Selain karena harga ramen disini sangat murah. Sang kakak juga berkata kalau pemilik dan pegawai kedai ini sangat ramah dan baik, terlebih pada orang-orang kelas rendahan semacam mereka. Ramennya pun sangat lezat, walau tetap saja berlemak dan menjijikkan bagi Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke ingat, ia harus bersyukur dengan apapun yang diberikan Tuhan. Jadi Sasuke tak akan pilih-pilih walau sebenarnya ia sangat ingin memilih.

"Selamat sore kak Sasuke. Mau beli ramen ya?" sapa si kuning itu dengan nada ceria.

Sasuke ingin sekali, ingiiiiiin sekali berkata dengan sinis atas apa yang dikatakan si pirang ini. Tapi Sasuke ingat. Ia tidak boleh jadi orang jahat, terlebih berbuat jahat pada orang baik.

"Ramennya dua. Dibungkus saja," pesan Sasuke.

"Oke. Kak Sasuke duduk saja. Jangan berdiri terus," kata si pirang baik hati itu.

Sasuke menurut dan mengambil tempat duduk yang paling ujung. Menghindar dari khalayak umum kalau saja seandainya ada pembeli yang datang.

Namun belum sampai semenit Sasuke duduk, muncul kepala si kuning dari balik counter dengan cengiran melekat di wajahnya.

"Kak Sasuke. Bisa minta tolong ke belakang kedai?" tanya si pirang.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya lalu beranjak menuju pintu belakang kedai.

Tepat di pintu belakang kedai tersebut, si pirang yang Sasuke kenali namanya sebagai Naruto itu tengah berdiri dengan satu kotak makanan yang tertutup rapi dengan kain.

Sasuke mendekat dan si pirang yang memakai celemek oranye itu tersenyum. Naruto kemudian menyodorkan kotak makanan itu pada Sasuke.

"Aku tadi coba-coba membuat ramen rasa baru. Aku belum memasukkannya ke dalam menu karena belum yakin apakah rasanya sesuai selera pengunjung atau tidak,"

"Kau memintaku jadi tester?" potong Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa renyah. Membuat pinggang Sasuke seolah lenyap dari tempatnya.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah menunjukkan ramen ini pada bos. Beliau sudah setuju kalau aku memasukkannya ke dalam menu. Tapi aku masih ragu," terang Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Kau tidak menambahkan racun di dalamnya, hn?"

"Bos ku jelas tidak ada di dunia lagi sekarang kalau aku melakukannya," tukas Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Mungkin saja khusus aku kau menambahkan racun," cela Sasuke.

"Bisa jadi. Tapi untuk apa aku melakukannya?" kilah Naruto cepat.

"Kau membenciku mungkin." Sasuke berceletuk ringan.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, tak suka dengan celetukan Sasuke barusan.

"Sudahlah. Bawa ini cepat. Aku harus bekerja lagi," kata Naruto yang kesal karena kotak makanan yang ia sodorkan tak segera diterima oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke segera menerima kotak itu.

"Apa aku harus memberimu selembar uang untuk ini?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Tentu saja. Tapi karena kak Sasuke khawatir aku memasukkan racun di dalamnya jadi pembayarannya di tunda dulu. Kakak makan saja dulu dengan kak Itachi di rumah. Kalau kalian besok masih hidup, kakak harus membayarnya. Tapi kalau kalian mati, aku bersedia kok membakar mayat kalian dan membawa abu kalian ke laut," celoteh Naruto.

Sasuke tertawa. Naruto ini selalu saja terlihat lucu hingga membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar mengacak rambut pirang Naruto.

Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke dari kepalanya dan tertawa kemudian.

"Sudah pergi sana!" usir Naruto.

"Iya-iya... Aku pergi. Terimakasih ramennya. Semoga besok kami mati setelah memakan ini jadi kami tak perlu membayar ramen ini." Sasuke bercanda dan sukses membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Ya.. Ya.. Aku sudah memasukkan sianida disana! Jadi besok kalian akan dikirim ke akhirat," tukas Naruto sebelum kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam kedai.

Sasuke sempat melihat Naruto melambaikan tangan padanya lalu ia pun beranjak pergi dengan kotak makanan di tangannya.

Rasanya Sasuke tak sabar untuk mencicipi ramen dengan rasa baru ini.

Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju tempat tinggalnya yang cukup dekat dengan kedai ini. Hingga dalam waktu singkat langkahnya yang panjang itu lekas sampai di tempat tinggalnya.

Sasuke bertemu sang kakak yang nampak keluar dari apartemen kumuh mereka dengan wajah terburu-buru. Ia hendak menyapa tapi sang kakak langsung menyela.

"Aku akan ke rumah Shisui sebentar. Kau makan saja dulu, aku pulang agak telat."

Setelah itu sang kakak menghilang dari pandangannya. Membuat Sasuke mengangkat bahunya heran.

"Katanya sebentar, tapi kenapa pulang telat?" Sasuke heran sendiri dengan kakaknya yang satu itu.

Sasuke tak ambil pusing, ia kemudian duduk di depan sebuah meja kecil dan meletakkan kotak makanan yang terbungkus kain tersebut diatas meja. Dibukanya kain itu dan menemukan ada dua kotak makanan yang tertumpuk rapi.

Anehnya, kotak ini sudah ditulisi milik Sasuke dan Itachi. Lalu di kotak yang ditulisi milik Sasuke ini ada secarik kertas yang dilipat kecil.

Sasuke membuka lipatan kecil itu lalu membaca tulisan yang tertera disana.

Sasuke tersenyum membacanya.

Dan bersyukur pada Tuhan karena hidupnya tak sesulit yang terlihat.

Walaupun ia miskin. Putus sekolah. Lusuh, kotor, dan bau. Tapi setidaknya masih ada orang baik yang membuat hidupnya lebih berarti.

* * *

' **Kak Sasuke-teme yang nyebelin. Aku tebak kalau kau pasti akan berpikir ramen ini ada racunnya. Ya kan? Tahu tidak? Aku memang mencampurkan racun di dalamnya. Bukan racun tikus. Tapi racun cinta yang akan membuat kak Sasuke terus mengunjungiku disini walaupun tidak membeli ramen. Dan jangan berpikir untuk tidak membayar ramen yang satu ini. Karena kak Sasuke-teme tetap harus membayar ramen ini dengan cara menemaniku ke pesta kembang api besok! Jam 5 sore, aku tunggu di pintu belakang kedai! Tidak boleh menolak atau kak Sasuke akan aku racun pakai sianida!'**

* * *

.

END

.

Omake

.

"Kenapa kau senyam-senyum sendiri? Seperti perawan yang baru saja mendapat pacar saja," celetuk bos Naruto yang hobi sekali mengkritisi tingkah pegawainya.

Naruto menatap bos nya dengan mata berkedip-kedip usil.

"Benarkah aku terlihat seperti itu bos?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya!" jawab si bos ketus.

"Apa kau bisa membaca pikiranku bos?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hah?" bos Naruto gagal paham.

Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Karena memang aku baru saja mendapatkan pacar~" cetus Naruto membuat sang bos menyingkir cantik, pegawainya sudah gila ternyata!

 **FIN!**

 **Entahlah! Author sedang krisis ide. Jd membuat fanfic yg jauh dari niat awal. Wkwk :v**

 **Ide awal cerita sebenernya gak gini. Tp krn emang jari author ini suka ngetik seenaknya sendiri jadi ff nya gaje gini.**

 **Dan judulnya nggak banget deh kayaknya wkwk, maaf yak! Gak pinter buat judul!**

 **Maafkan author yg suka khilap ini yak kawan :v**

 **Gimme some review?**

 **-Akira-**


End file.
